the unreal world
by unagi-the-metriod
Summary: rated pg13 for some suggestive humorok anyway this is a fanfic about the supersmashbrothers melee characters thrown into a real world idea so read and have fun
1. part one episode one

Sorry if i don't use everybody but i will get to them in later parts so here we go.

Mario: all around nice guy who may have seen too many movies

Luigi: trying not to accept the fact he's likes guys

Peach: Deadly klutz

DK: banana loving steroid pumping jerk

Yoshi: spastic yet "special"

Bowser: Big-ugly Turtle Dude with a massive ego

Link: Boyfriend of Zelda a little egocentrical but totally clueless

Zelda: clueless blonde who has an alter ego

Shiek: Tomboy with major anger management issues (needs to see Jack)

Ganondorf: Pimp

Nana: a sweet, affectionate little brunette who loves to start random conversations

Popo: Nana's brother

Samus: intergalactic assassin who wants to rule the universe and has a strong  
dislike of men

Captain Falcon: Frequents AA meetings

Kirby: dangerous assassin with an unhealthy obsession for violence and sugar

Fox: euphemism using idiot

Falco: the homey g-dawg

Ness: unfortunate little boy who is often at the wrong place at the wrong time

Pikachu: pot-head

Pichu: mellow and calm

Jigglypuff: still won't shut up

Mewtwo: psychic Satanist

Marth: laid back, but offended by Roy's new found love of pot

Roy: Pot-head with ADHD

Mr. Game and Watch: usually kept in a cage

Young Link: a younger version of link

Dr. Mario: Totally insane

The Unreal World (episode one) Hyrule

(part one) Balls Horses Are Evil……………

(Our scene starts with Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf sitting in the lobby of Zelda's castle waiting on the others to arrive.)

Zelda: When are the others going to get here? I'm so bored…

Link: Hold on Zel, they should be here soon.( Nana and Popo come walking in) Ah here comes two of them now.

Popo: Hey Link, my buddy!

Nana: Hello Zelda.

LinkZelda: Hey!

Link: We need to stop doing that…

Zelda: Yes we do.

(Samus's ship lands right outside the castle)

Samus: (Getting out of the ship, a disgruntled look on her face) Whoever said that I had to tow all you to this place shall die a very slow and painful death. NO KIRBY DON'T EAT THAT! I can't take over the world without that!

Kirby: THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY KIRBY SHALL EAT YOUR WARP COIL  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA………

Samus: Do it and die! (If looks could kill, it would have been too late for Kirby anyway.)

(Kirby eats the warp coil)

Samus: PAIN!(Kirby runs off into the castle quickly followed by Samus)

(The rest of the characters get off of the ship)

Luigi: Yay ground!

(Luigi starts kissing the ground)

Pikachu: Chillax man…

Roy: Yeah man chill hehehehe…

Marth: Can we just go inside?

(Everybody heads inside)

Zelda: (A pleasant smile on her face) Hello everybody and welcome to my castle here in Hyrule.

Mario: Nice-a castle.

Zelda: Thank you Mario.

Link: Uh…hum….

Zelda: Our castle.

Link: Thank you.

(Peach runs up to fox and grabs his tail

Peach: Oh, even cuter than before!

Fox: Hey, hey, hey, not again! Off right now!

Peach: But……(gets the sad puppy dog look in her eyes)

Fox: Off!

(Peach lets go then sticks her tongue out at Fox)

Fox: (Smirking) Don't stick out your tongue unless you plan to use it!

Peach: Ok (leans in toward Fox)

(Mario: jumping on Fox's back) Hey man get away from my woman

(Everyone else start laughing hysterically. As fox runs off with Mario on his back pounding his head)

Falco: Yo Ganon, let's go get something to eat!

Yoshi: I like chicken! Yay!

Ganondorf: Hey Yoshi, like balls?

Yoshi: Balls, yay!

Ganondorf: (Pulls out a superscope and charges it all the way) hey Yoshi catch!

(Yoshi crouches down ready to catch something)

(Ganondorf fires a fully charged blast at Yoshi. Yoshi jumps into the air and bites down on the blast sending him into the wall and rendering him unconscious.)

Zelda: Ganondorf… that was not nice

Pikachu: Like sweet me next hehe… chu

Roy: Hehe you said chu (starts laughing uncontrollably)

Marth: Roy calm down

Roy: Chill out Marko (continues to laugh uncontrollably)

(Pichu finally wakes up and looks around)

Peach: (After glaring at Fox for a few seconds) AWWWWWWWWWW! (runs over to Pichu and starts petting him) what a cute little fluffy yellow mousy!

Pichu: Hands off the chu please

(Roy starts laughing even harder because Pichu said chu Peach stomps off followed by Mario)

Mario: Peach-a wait lets-a go do-a something

(Mario and Peach head outside)

Roy: Hey Markoooo!

Marth: (Rolls his eyes then looks at Roy )What?

Roy: Trying his best not to laugh POLO!(starts laughing so hard he falls out of his chair making him laugh even harder)

(Pikachu starts to laugh at this also)

(Mario and Peach are outside near the stables)

Mario: Hey-a Peach, wanna ride a horse?

Peach: Yeah but wouldn't Zelda mind?

Zelda: (Walking out to the stables followed by Link, Fox, Pikachu, and Bowser) I don't mind, go ahead.

(Peach gets on a horse with Mario's help, Link walks over and grabs the harness)

Peach: Link, don't let go!

Link: I won't.

(The horse starts to move slowly)

Bowser: (smirking devilishly) Hey Link, ya got something in your hair.

Link: WHAT?( Link quickly lets go of the harness and runs his hands through his hair drastically trying to find whatever it is then looks at the horse which took off with great speed)uh-oh!

Peach: AHHHH!

(Link whistles and the horse stops suddenly throwing Peach into the air)

Mario: Peach noooo! (runs over to Peach)

(Peach soars through the air until smashing head first into a tree)

Fox: Now that's using your head wisely if ya know what I mean (Pikachu starts to laugh a little )find something and ram it hard if ya know what I mean(Pikachu bursts out in laughter)

Luigi: (Running out from behind a tree to inside) EWWWWWWW!

(Pikachu and Fox laugh at this)

(Back off inside Falco and Ganondorf are having a chat)

Falco: Hey Ganon, sup man?

Ganondorf: Sup bro? (gives Falco a very weird handshake)

(Luigi runs through the main hall screaming like a little girl)

Ganondorf: Man what was that?

Falco: Dat little guy likein dude

Yoshi: Yay!

Ganondorf: Man, when did you wake up? (pulls out the superscope again ready to fire it)

(All of a sudden a loud boom comes from the next room and a large energy blast heads right at Yoshi's head)

Yoshi: BALL YAY! (Yoshi opens his mouth to eat the ball. When the ball hits it yet again sends Yoshi into a wall knocking him unconscious)

Kirby: (Runs into the room like a maniac) YOU CAN NOT CATCH THE GREAT ALL MIGHTY KIRBY! MUWHAHAHAHAHA!

Samus: (In quick pursuit of Kirby) DIE! (fires a blast into Kirby's side knocking the warp coil to her ship out onto the floor and Kirby off into space. She picks it up and heads back toward her ship muttering under her breath)

(In deep uncharted space)

Kirby: (Puffed up and swiftly floating back toward Earth) One thing robot woman did not take into consideration was my ability to puff! But I WILL return and I WILL have my revenge! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

(Meanwhile, back at the castle)

(Zelda has spontaneously transformed into Sheik)

Kirby: (Floating through the window still puffed up) THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY KIRBY IS BACK AND WILL HAVE ROBOT WOMAN FOR MY AFTERNOON…..(a needle comes flying in from nowhere and pops Kirby sending him back into orbit) SSSSNNNAAAACCCKKKK……………

(Samus had seen the whole thing from the next room.)

Samus: Nice shot sister!

Sheik: Hey, anything for an old friend.

Samus: Guys are stupid

Sheik: Of course! Shall we?

(Samus and Sheik runs into the other room ready to kick some butt)

(our scene ends)


	2. part two episode one

ok part 2 ep. one

The Unreal World: Hyrule Part 2: Taking Over The World…Or At Least Trying

(Our scene starts with Peach and Mario, both of which look pretty beaten up, having a conversation in Mario's room.)

Peach: Keep those psycho women away from me!

(Link, also looking rather beaten up, slams open the door and storms in.)

Link: Excuse me? What did you just call my girlfriend?

Peach: You heard me!

Mario: Hey you-a two calm-a down!

(Peach pulls a turnip out of the ground and smacks Mario upside the head with it.)

Mario: Well-a, we do-a need-a to do something about-a Sheik and-a Samus.

Link: But what can we do? In case you have forgotten, Sheik is also my girlfriend.

Peach: No, Zelda, the NORMAL one who doesn't go around beating up random people is your girlfriend!

Link: But Sheik IS Zelda! You get rid of one of them, you're rid of both of them!

Mario Peach: True…

(Meanwhile, in Samus's room.)

Samus: That was refreshing.

Sheik: Yes, it was. Nothing like beating up a bunch of pigs to put you in a good mood.

Samus: First, we take over this castle, then the world, and eventually the universe!

(A devilish grin appeared on Sheik's face expressing that she could not have agreed with Samus more. Suddenly the grin turned into a concerned look.)

Sheik: Oh no….Not now!

Samus: What is it sister?

Sheik: It's….AAARGHHHH!

(Sheik transforms into Zelda.)

Zelda: (She has a confused look on her face.) Wha… Where am I?

Samus: (Under her breath) Great… Just what I need. (To Zelda) You're in my room. Get out!

(Zelda steps out into the hall, still utterly confused.)

Samus: I guess I will have to do this on my own. The first phase of my mission… The termination of Link and, even if it does mean the destruction of Sheik as well, Zelda!

(By now, everyone else, including Zelda, have made their way back to Mario's room and are discussing the current issue regarding Samus.)

Zelda: It wasn't my fault! That Samus is a bad influence on me!

Link: (Putting his arm around Zelda.) We know. It's ok Zel.

(Kirby has just floated in the window, having just returned from his second time in orbit. He over hears what Zelda has just said.)

Kirby: The Great and All Mighty Kirby has an idea on how to get rid of Robot Woman once and for all!

(All others move closer and Kirby begins telling them his plan. Our scene now returns to Samus, who is now in the dining room.)

Samus: (She is standing on a step ladder with her arm cannon detached so she can use both hands, messing with the chandelier.) Won't everyone be surprised when Link sits down to dinner and THIS falls on his head!

(Samus is just finishing up with the chandelier when Roy, who has gotten bored with listening to Kirby's plot against Samus, wanders in and sees her detached arm cannon lying on the table.)

Roy: Ohh…Shiny! (He picks up the arm cannon.)

Samus: Nooo! Roy, you dummy, put that down!

Roy: Dude, chilla…. (He is interrupted when the arm cannon, which was conveniently pointed at the step ladder on which Samus is still standing, is accidentally set off. The ladder is annihilated and Samus falls to the ground.)

Samus: Roy, you…. (Samus proceeds to call Roy several things I can't repeat here.)

(Roy drops the arm cannon, causing it to fire again, and runs off. The second blast hits Samus, knocking her unconscious.)

(Link, Zelda, Mario, Peach, and Fox all rush into the room and see samus lying on the broken ladder)

Fox: you know i never pictured her to be much of a wood person (he snickers then roy bursts out in laughter followed by fox)

Zelda: (looks at Link confused) I don't get it

Link: just don't worry about it Zel

Peach: oh i get it (Peach burts out in laughter joining Fox and Roy)

Fox: (stop laughing and stands up followed by Roy) of course she's gona get it

Mario: hey-a what's that suppose to-a mean (Mario once again jump onto fox's back and starts pounding his head once more) i though i-a told you to-a back-a off of my woman

Kirby: (comes hovering in out of nowhere and sees Samus lying on the ground and her arm canon on the ground beside her and eats the arm cannon right as Samus comes to) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOW THE GREAT AND ALL MIGHTY KIRBY HAS ABSORBED YOUR ARM CANNON ROBOT WOMAN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Samus: SUFFER! weakling (kirby takes off once again chased by samus because he ate something of hers)

(a few hours later kirby lies on the couch with about 3,000 cc's of sedative running through his system and everyone has returned to their rooms)

Samus: (wiping the spit off of her arm cannon) man i can't belive he ate this

DK: (comes walking right into Samus's room) metal lady have you seen banana Dk missing banana

Samus: no i have not seen you banana

DK: DK go look for it

Samus: you do that (looks back down at her armcannon continueing to wipe spit off of it untill she hears the sound of her brefcase opening)

(as soon as DK opens samus's brefcase a metroid pops out and latches onto his head and begins to sucks DK's brains but unlatches after a few short seconds)

Samus: hey i've been wondering where i put that (DK falls over and Samus throws him into the closet)

(Our scene ends)

Stay tune for part 3 ep. 1


End file.
